choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition
America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition is the third and final book of the America's Most Eligible series. Alternatively known as either America's Most Eligible, Book 3 or America's Most Eligible, Season 12. It succeeds its first two books, America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Summary Shocking twists, betrayals, heart-stopping romances... Tune in for all this and more, on America's Most Eligible, Season 12! Chapters Chapter 1: Save the Date When you return to Miami for your dream wedding, you'd better be ready to fight your way down the aisle! Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours ' ''With your dream wedding on the line, can you assemble a team that'll have your back? '''Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us The producers need you to stir up drama! Will you play nice, or play to win? Chapter 4: Dance, Dance ' ''It's time to flaunt your DJing skills! Will you wow your friends, or will your tone-deaf performance cost you your dream band? '''Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake It's time to sample wedding cakes! Will pressure from producers leave a bad taste in your mouth? Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! Vince is up to no good! Can you and your friends outpace his sneaky schemes? Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise You and your fiance are setting sail for a private island! Will you find paradise or pandemonium? Chapter 8: All in the Family Things get real when the parents crash the AME set. Will you win over your future in-laws or leave them saying, 'I Don't'? Chapter 9: Mama Drama It's time to wow the parents at your wedding shower... but there may be stormy skies ahead! Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... You and your friends are heading to Vegas! But when conflict arises in Sin City, will you hold 'em or fold 'em? Chapter 11: Roll the Dice Your bach party has finally arrived! But as the night rages on, will chaos be on your guestlist? Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... Your wedding is just around the corner! But when your fiance pops the question for a second time, will your answer rock the boat? Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess It's finally time to choose your wedding outfit! Will everything be glitz and glam, or will Vince and Ivy's drama rip a seam in your day? Chapter 14: For Better or Worse It's finale night! Have you done enough to win your dream wedding, or will Vince and Ivy beat you down the aisle? Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel Your wedding day is finally here! Will you get hitched without a hitch, or will chaos follow you down the aisle? Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Say goodbye to the cameras, drama, and Miami mansion... it's time to wrap your last-ever episode of AME! Gameplay Features Wedding Score Your choices in this book contribute to the Wedding Score. It will unlock one of three unique endings (good, average or bad). Certain choices, items, and outfits give your score a boost and unlock exclusive choices. If you earn the maximum amount of points in each chapter, you can also unlock exclusive scenes. Gallery Sneak Peeks AME3 Ch2 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek AMEWESneakPeekCh5.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek AME3 Ch6 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek AMEWESneakPeekCh9.png|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek AMEWESneakPeekCh13.png|Chapter 13 Sneak Peek AMEWESneakPeekCh14.png|Chapter 14 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AME BK 3 confirmation.png|Confirmation of Book 3 ConfirmationofBookName.png|Confirmation that the next season will be the Wedding Edition ChoicesNewGglPlyAdRomance.jpg|A Version of Handsome Stranger Proposing in Ad for Google Play AME_Wedding_Edition_Sneak_Peek.png|First Sneak Peek AMEWESneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (August Edition) - Release Schedule AMEWESneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 AME 3 Banner.png|AME 3 Banner Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule AME 3 Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter One Summary AME 3 Sneak Peek 4.png|Sneak Peek #4 AMEWESneakPeek5.png|Sneak Peek #5 Miscellaneous Carson Calling BK. 3 of AME Season 12.png|Initial Book summary confirmation America's Most Eligible Soundtrack Cover.png|Soundtrack Cover AME BTS Playlist Cover.jpg|BTS Playlist Cover America's Most Eligible Book 3 Official.png|Official Promo AME_3_House_MC_and_LI_live_in.jpg|You and your LI's house on the set property AME_3_Golden_Orchid_Ch._2.png|Golden Orchid as seen in Ch. 2 AME_3_Wedcon_in_Ch._3.jpg|Wed Con as seen in Ch. 3 AME_3_Boho_Wedding.png|Boho Wedding Theme as seen in Ch. 3 AME_3_Fairytale_Themed_Wedding.png|Fairytale Wedding Theme as seen in Ch. 3 AME_3_Motorcycle_seen_in_Ch._6.png|Motorcycle as seen in Ch. 6 AME_3_Imagined_Volcano_Ch._6.jpg|Visionary Volcano as seen in Ch. 6 AME_WE_Ch._10_Vegas_Competition_Blindfold.png|Vegas Competition Blindfold as seen in Ch. 10 AME_WE_Ch._10_Vegas_Competition_Handcuffs.png|Vegas Competition Handcuffs as seen in Ch. 10 AME_3_Dice_from_Vegas_Gambling_Ch._11.png|Vegas Gambling Dice as seen in Ch. 11 AME_3_Ch._11_Off_the_Market_Vegas_Prize.png|Off the Market Accessory as seen in Ch. 11 AME_3_Ch._12_Veil_from_Competition.png|Veil from Dress Competition as seen in Ch. 12 RCD Modern Cake.jpg|Simple Wedding Cake (default) Ame3 fairytale theme wedding venue.jpg|Fairytale Theme (premium) Ame3 wedding rings.jpg|Wedding Rings Promotional Videos Choices - America's Most Eligible, Book 3 Teaser 1 Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. America's Most Eligible - In It to Win It America's Most Eligible - Survival of the Hottest America's Most Eligible - Game of Love America's Most Eligible - Cloud 9 America's Most Eligible - Party Animal America's Most Eligible - Glittered Groove Spoilers * The book was confirmed in the final chapter of America's Most Eligible: All Stars. * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in August 2019.https://us20.campaign-archive.com/u=2f5c59128263c284b990140da&id=955f017f79 * On June 20, 2019, it was revealed that in the update for the Choices App on this day, one of the new ads for the app features a version of Handsome Stranger proposing. * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB released the first sneak peek while continuing to tease the book's return.https://mailchi.mp/7b00c65da2b5/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-226517?e=365d4b19a6 * On July 22, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek on their Twitter.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1153404112341352448 * On July 31, 2019, PB announced via a tweet that the release date was moved to September of 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1156645836106768384 ** The stated reason was that PB wanted to "give it more time to shine" and ultimately have more books out in the Fall of 2019. * On August 13, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Wrenn.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1161394637585563651 * On August 16, 2019, PB stated to stay tuned for the upcoming cover reveal of this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/16/three-years-of-choices * On September 3, 2019, they released a teaser trailer and confirmed the release date to be Wednesday, September 18, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1168967744135544834 * On September 4, 2019, PB released the official soundtrack for this series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1169413910379651072 * On September 6, 2019, the summary for Chapter One was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1170127904497258496 * On September 9, 2019, in a blog post about The Royal Masquerade, PB also released a sneak peek for this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/9/the-royal-masquerade * On September 13, 2019, PB shared a behind-the-scene playlist of America's Most Eligible.https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Bc8V3tmGjMVqRwjEyQFuS?si=F4o9p6-5SPabJ86DN170Sw * On September 16, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Derek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1173744957225484288 * On September 23, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176291598339960832 * On October 15, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 5.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184253844676472832 * On October 22, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1186811081475284992 * On November 6, 2019, PB announced that this book would be going on a mid-book break and told players to look out for sneak peeks.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192156124792799234 * On November 16, 2019, several hours after players first noticed that the date for the next chapter after the break was already included in-game (December 4th), PB confirmed it online as well.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1195808903331811329 * On December 3, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1201989225719091200 * On December 30, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 13.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1211739035045179392 * On January 7, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 14.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1214653130870337536 * On January 21, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for the finale the following day.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1219711619615412225 Trivia * This is the first non-genderlocked wedding-themed book. * Chapter 1 has the same name as the at the time unreleased book, Save the Date. * This is the first book in the series that doesn't show a relationship icon next to the characters. * The scoring system used in this book is similar to the ones used in The Crown & The Flame, Most Wanted, Book 1, Platinum, and The Heist: Monaco. * The Crown & The Flame is referenced in Chapter 1 in a premium scene if you answer Jen's question what creature you would ride at your dream wedding by choosing a "dragon!" ** The series is also referenced in Chapter 3 at WedCon when it's mentioned that there are people who make The Crown and The Flame themed weddings. * The character Ben Park from the #LoveHacks series makes an appearance in the premium scene of Chapter 3 at HeroCon. * In Chapter 4, Kaitlyn Liao from The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior series makes an appearance as a guest judge for the DJ challenge. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition Choices. References Category:Stories Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Romance Category:Reality TV Category:Gender of Choice Lead